Wind
by Truskawka
Summary: "My head was killing me. I could pinpoint exact shreds of sunlight that made me want to growl in frustration and in need of longer sleep. No, I wasn't asleep. Nor I was awake."  OC attached.  /Her POV/
1. Desperation

Hello there...

I wrote something different and I hope you'll like it. I also wanted to thank my rewiewers. I really didn't supposed that "10 rules" would be liked by anyone...so. I'm surprised and happy.

**Roy: **Are you serious? _Only_ two reviews and you are happy?

**Me:** Well, yes. I am.

**Roy:** Woman, you amaze me.

**Me:** Ok, are you done? I'm trying to write here.

*silence*

All right. I adopted him (for now) so you'll have to deal with him joining my comments.

I don't own FMA. Only few characters are mine...but nvm. Just stay away from Caly and I'll be nice.

Another thing: I like reviews a lot and I really appreciate them. Any of them. So please, don't be afraid to leave me one after reading. This story might get much longer...but it depends on number of reviews. I need to know if you want me to continue or not.

Rated M for later chapters (violence, language, sexual themed scenes. Maybe even yaoi/yuri. But that's nothing sure.)

You have been warned.

* * *

><p>It was late at night. Well, maybe not that late.<p>

Dim lanterns light was slipping trough cracks in heavy curtains that covered windows.

Room was all dark despite areas illuminated by warm candle light.

Door was safely locked, alchemical circle still visible around the place where knob should be.

All furniture was moved from the center of the room where a huge transmutation circle was painted. Red liquid which was used to make the circle was slowly drying...also on palms of person who sat in the middle of the circle.

Her bright, blue eyes shined when she turned another page of old-looking book. It was still dusted and now it's pages were covered in this same red substance that covered girl's hands. No doubt it was blood.

-So that's why you hate me so much...?

Shaky whisper escaped thin, a bit swollen lips.

Once again a single tear trailed down the pale cheek and disappeared somewhere in collar of white shirt.

-Fine. -The girl threw the book into corner of the room, now filled with various papers.-So let it be.

She smiled bitterly, once again picking up forgotten dagger. She didn't even noticed when blade cut her middle finger. She didn't even winced when wounded finger traced wooden floor, leaving a bloody mark. Another and last line of transmutation circle. She stood up and, ignoring light-headed feeling caused by loss of blood, took one more critical look at her work. Every single line and curve was perfect. Just like she wanted. She sighted deeply.

Her look lingered at another book which was resting on her desk.

_Alchemy._

-How ironical. It was you who showed me Alchemy. And it was also you who told me that I am nothing but useless, vulnerable bastard who will never be able to use it.-She smirked and knelled down.-Watch me now, _daddy_.

She wiped her hands in her trousers. She didn't wanted to destroy the circle after all...It took her too much time to paint it. And she had neither time nor blood to paint another one. She took a deep breath and placed her palms on edges of the circle.

-Please. Please. Please...-She closed her eyes and whispered.-I need this to happen. I am to weak to fight him. I am to weak to make my dreams come true. If you hear me now, please, make me stronger. -Her voice was steady but her hands were shaking. String of black smoke started to escape from under her palms and every line of the circle.-Make my body able to withstand a normal training. Make my mind capable to remember formulas and all circles and signs. Connect my body with elements. Just make me stronger and I will give you whatever you want.

There was silence disturbed only by girl's steady breathing. Her long, blond, almost white hair tied in a braid fell to the floor.

-_You have nothing to exchange._

Air started to vibrate. Voice was deep and sounded like from another world.

In one moment everything was silent. Even girl's breathing stopped. Her orbs widened.

All she could do was to rush to her desk, pick up book which was on it and throw it out. The window scattered into small pieces.

...It was only second before flames swallowed everything.


	2. What's it all about?

Hi there!

Huh...no one interested what the last chapter leads to? Well...never mind.

I don't blame you people.

**Roy:** Like you ever blamed anyone.

**Me:** Uh...I did a lot? You just fail to notice me rambling about it.

**Roy: **Right...ok, continue.

Thanks.

Anyway, I decided to post a better summary so you're aware what is that thing about...and why is it "M" rated.

Most of episodes will be "T" or "K+" rated. But still, my imagination makes me write sometimes strange stuff so the ranting is like that just to be on a safe side. Yeah...I may add some voilent stuff. Not excluding swearing and sex-themed stuff. (A bit of romance perhaps? You'll see.)

So you have been warned.

Ok. As I said earlier, it's suppsed to be a story of a young woman thrown into different world, with few ways back, but still trying to find her place there. The girl had no name so if you wish, you can place your's there. I now her point of view is different than most normal human but I kinda like the way she is.

**Roy:** She's almost like...

**Me:** Don't spoil!

Continuing, there will be also POV of other characters added.

Curious already?

I don't own FMA anyway...

* * *

><p>My head was killing me. I could pinpoint exact shreds of sunlight that made me want to growl in frustration and in need of longer sleep. No, I wasn't asleep. Nor I was awake.<p>

But somehow my brain slowly started to work again, my eyelashes fluttered. And I finally opened my eyes. I blinked few times. "Where, the hell, am I?" was the first I thought after taking a look around the room. It was _pink_. Everything my eyes reached was _pink._ I blinked few more times. I thought, that maybe it was something with my eyes so I lifted my hand in front of my eyes. It was a bit pale...but certainly not _pink._ Still I felt my pupils widen in a small part of second. I think it was when realization hit me with full force.

My whole body felt sore, some places burned...but mostly it was a dull ache with no sensible source.

I was petrified. I felt also that I was wrapped in bandages. They covered my body from tips of my toes to my neck. There was also a bandage wrapped around my head.

And worse of all...

I had completely no idea what actually happened to me. To my body.

Last thing I remembered...

I was on my friend's eighteen-birthday party. I had drunk a little...

Enough to feel tipsy but not enough to actually pass out. Why? I was adult. I wanted to celebrate my friend's first day of freedom. And because I could.

I scratched my chin lightly.

It was all well planned. My friend lived next door. She made her party at home co I didn't had to worry about getting home. That was also a reason why I could drink. My parents bought me a car. An old one. But it was _mine_ and it was working. Usually on parties I was the only sober person. Because I was against driving any car after even a small amount of alcohol. Thank you, I didn't wanted an accident. But wait...I was one of the last people to leave the party because I volunteered to help my friend with dealing with the mess which was a result of a really good party.

But still...

I looked around the room once more.

It had to be someone's younger sister's room. There were some toys on the floor...and it basically held a typical girly look. Hell...anyone who had ever known me, knew, that I hated _pink_ stuff. And it surely wasn't my or my friend's room. I wasn't even familiar with that place. I was sure that I never was here. I mean...never. My visual memory was good enough to notice room like this. But...well. Maybe it really was someone's siblings room?

I hoped so. If it wasn't...

I really didn't want to think about it. After all...I had no idea how came, that I was injured so badly. And why I wasn't in hospital at first place...where was I even?

AND...where was my bruise?

I glared daggers at my palm. It was mostly covered by white tape...but there, on my middle finger should be a nasty bruise. It was there because two days ago I bought a new poster to my room and I wanted to hang it on the wall. But instead of nail, I hit my finger. And I hit it hard. I was even surprised that it wasn't broken. Well...there, on my finger, was no bruise. Not even a remain of it. A single scratch...anything. There were few wounds, but mostly burns.

How was I burned? What happened?

I clutched my head. I couldn't remember a single thing...

My parents.

They surely called police to find me...wherever I was. I was sure that they were worried. My mobile was nowhere to be seen. This same as my wallet and documents. If I had lost my driving license...no way! It was hard enough to pass the damn exam. There was no way I would leave it in random place...unless I was unconscious.

They'll be mad at me. I was sure about it.

I slipped my hand thru my hair...and I froze looking at tips.

It took a lot of my self control not to scream. It...it was almost white!

I took few deep breaths to calm myself only a bit. I was injured. And I still had no idea how bad my state was. And screaming my lungs out wasn't going to do any good to my health.

I inspected every strand of my hair I could get to my view without pulling it from my head. All was platinum...well, almost white.

I wanted to kill whoever dyed my hair. I was sure that it wasn't looking that bad...but it was MY hair!

-Ok, stop whining. -I muted to my unfortunate soul.-Let's see where am I.

I slowly uncovered my body. I felt goosebumps and I shivered as I realized that temperature wasn't this same as under covers. It was cold.

Maybe I was just imagining things...it couldn't be that cold. But my body told me it was as cold as if somebody dropped me into pool with ice-cold water.

But I gritted my teeth and stood up. I just had to take a look at my body. Spot bandages. Take a look at damages. And eventually find owner of the place I was in.

My legs felt as if they were made of some kind of jelly. I felt unstable. Maybe it was some side effect of what I drunk yesterday? I had no idea. But still somehow I made my way to the door. I wanted to turn the doorknob...I stopped when my eyesight landed on mirror.

-...the fuck?-I mumbled touching glassy surface.-It's...It's not me...I don't...I don't look like this...

If I was confused before, it was nothing. My mind just stopped working for a longer while.

After calming down a bit, I took a step back.

I didn't remember myself like this...never.

The girl in the mirror was...It just wasn't me!

I stared at..._my_ reflection. I touched my cheek lightly. When the girl on the other side did this same... I no longer knew what to do.

I had a fruit salad instead of brain.

The girl...no. _I _had long, almost butt-long platinum, almost white hair. Part of fringe was getting in my eyes. _My_ eyes were blue. But not normally, just blue. They were bright, and I saw white reflects in them. _My_ face looked a bit younger than my original one but it lost baby features probably not long time ago. As long as I wasn't into women..._I_ looked good. Maybe even more than good. Even bandage, which was crossing my forehead, did not take away the charm of it. No, I wasn't narcissistic. I just felt so different...I looked different.

My nose was not too small and not too big. Just perfect. This same with lips. Maybe someone made me a surprise and made me a plastic surgery? It would explain all those bandages and soreness...

But it was impossible.

I realized it when I looked at rest of my body.

The t-shirt I was dressed in was loose (not mine.) and navy blue...but there was no chance that it will cover my every feminine curve. My breasts were at least c-cupped, and matched perfectly slim and fit body. I was also in black shorts which made visible most of my long legs...and matched, neither too big nor too small feet. And my skin...that was no good. It was pale, milky. It almost had the color of bandages that covered my limbs. Do I have to explain how strange I felt...?

One day I was a normal-looking girl and now...I looked like that.

Not that I felt very bad about it. I was just sure, that my family won't share my enthusiasm. Even more...

But wait.

Where was I again...?

I had very bad feelings about it all. Maybe someone kidnapped me and transplanted my brain to some corpse? And...was that even possible?

I frowned. And my frown looked just...cute.

After a minute or two I also figured, that I was mid-tall. About 166 cm...

That wasn't too bad also. But as I glanced at clock on the wall (with some kind of fairy...or butterfly on it.) it was almost three pm. And still I was not at home. I sighted.

Finally, after inspecting all my new body, I turned the doorknob and opened the door.

The hall was all covered in sun. So much light...that my eyes hurt. I shielded them with palm and slowly limped to stairs I saw at the other end of hall. And I heard some voices. Not familiar at all...but I just had to find out where was I...and who's was the body that carried my brain. (I just stuck with that idea. It was the most plausible explanation after all. ) I was barefoot so I winced when my feet connected with cold, wooden floor in the hall. The body was stiff as hell...and very sensitive. Maybe it was me overacting...? I had no idea. I was still very confused...and mostly just lost. As I got closer to steps I could figure out more words.

-She is still asleep? I thought that when you brought her here from the hospital, she was supposed to wake up...

This voice belonged to man. It was not as deep as others but still...

-Roy, you heard what doctors said. She was almost _burned_ alive. I think, that is good that till now, she healed almost completely. And Elicia doesn't mind letting her stay in her room even longer.

Man named Roy whined. From where I stopped I could spot both men sitting in living room. I supposed that it was a living room. It wasn't too spacious...but cozy. I liked it.

-Maes, cut it. Your daughter is only four. Not, like she has her own judgment yet.

I was surprised how silent were my movements. But...hey. So I _was_ in the hospital...and this Maes man took me from there...to his home? To his daughter's room? I nodded to myself. Somehow it had sense. For me. I started to climb downstairs...and they finally noticed my presence.

-Miss Kennedy! You shouldn't walk around in your condition...

It was Maes. How he came so close to my side...I had no idea.

-I'm fine...-I insisted. I noticed my voice also changed. And then I raised one eyebrow.-Miss...Kennedy?

He laughed a bit. It was when I had some time to figure out his features. He had dark hair and bright eyes...which color I just couldn't figure out at the moment. It was something between green and yellow. He was rather tall and had some beard. It was all I could figure out. Then his face froze. He turned from me to his companion. Well..._Roy_ was different. He had pitch black, short hair...and eyes which looked just like two onyx stones. He was indeed handsome. But also looked uncertain when he glared at me. He saluted to me...and I was confused even more.

-Colonel Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist at your service.

I wanted to salute back (I knew how to do it properly!) but I stopped when it hit me.

-C...Colonel...Alchemist?

He nodded. And I wondered...Alchemist? Weren't this kind of people into turning iron to gold? And why was he...a Colonel?

* * *

><p>R&amp;R please!<p>

Every review is appreciated!

Strawberry


End file.
